


Piece of Her

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, mention of Selena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Luna’s hairpin was lost during the battle for Insomnia, but Nyx gives her something even better to replace it.





	Piece of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Game of Thrones between Sansa and Ser Dontos. Not gonna lie, I was hoping my first GOT inspired fic for Lunafreya would’ve been Cersei related because Lena Headey. But oh well, maybe next time.

Lunafreya was being followed.  That much she knew.  Whoever the assailant was, she couldn’t see him, but she sensed his presence.  She began to walk away from her garden slowly, as to not show fear.  Inside though, she was afraid.  These gardens were her private sanctuary.  A gift from King Noctis.  Very few people knew about it, let alone were welcome in it.  It would be bad for her if someone figured out how to get in.  It was the one place where she didn’t need a guard.  She could just be alone if needed.

Rustling of leaves alerted her that the assailant was getting closer, and so Luna began to move a little faster in hopes of finding help.  The garden was vastly large.  It didn’t take long for her to break into a run as fear began to course through her.  She breathed a quick sigh of relief as she saw the exit within reach.  Luna moved quickly but right as she was about to make it out, someone had grabbed her arm and she was pulled into a strong body.

Luna was about to let out a scream before she was turned around to see the identity of her assailant.  “Nyx!”  Before she knew it, she was pulled into a deep kiss which helped to relax her body from its original tense state.

When he released her, Nyx had a smirk on his face which served to reminder of the scare he just gave her.  Luna hit his chest playfully.  “That wasn’t funny!  You scared me!”

Nyx just laughed as he pulled her closer.  “It was pretty funny on my end.”  She only huffed in response.  He placed a kiss on her head to make her feel better.  “Alright, I’m sorry I scared you.”

When she still didn’t accept his apology, Nyx took to kissing her all over her face and neck which he knew Luna couldn’t resist.  As per usual, she broke out into a smile as his stubble tickled her wherever he kissed.  “What are you doing here anyway?  I thought you’d be training the new recruits until noon.”

“Yeah, well we ended early.  It turns out newbies aren’t completely resilient to glaive training.”  After the war had ended, Noctis recognized Nyx’s achievements and loyalty and had made him captain of the Kingsglaive.  Since becoming captain, Nyx made sure that the work of his predecessor would not be repeated.  So he made sure to make his new recruits stronger and to teach them values and to be proud of their glaive title.

Unfortunately, his new title also meant that he got to spend less time with Luna.  He was still her personal guard, but it reached the point where sometimes Libertus would have to fill in for him.  Everyone who needed to know, Noctis included, knew about Nyx and Luna’s relationship.  The general public, though, were confused as to why Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was living in the castle and taking on a queen’s duties but still refusing to marry their king.  What they didn’t know was that both Lunafreya and Noctis had someone else warming their beds at night.  They didn’t need marriage with the other to rule Insomnia well.

Since their schedules didn’t always coincide, these moments in the garden were always cherished between the two of them.  It was where they could just be themselves without the whole of Eos watching.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I think you push them too hard.”

Nyx shrugged.  “For hearth and home…”  He leaned down and gave her another kiss.  He sighed as he pulled away.  “As much as I’d rather stay here with you, I actually need to get going.  I need to scope out the party area for someone’s royal birthday party.”

Luna groaned and released her arms from his neck.  She didn’t want the party but Noctis had insisted.  She would’ve much preferred a simple dinner with her friends or maybe a quiet lie-in in bed with Nyx.  But it wasn’t just her friends and Nyx who loved her.  All of Insomnia did too.  So a celebration was in order.  “Must there be a party?”

“King’s orders, Princess.”  He placed a loving kiss on her forehead.  “Actually I wanted to give you my present now before it’s forgotten under all those extravagant gifts you’re going to get later.”

Luna groaned again.  “You didn’t have to get me anything.  After all…”  She pulled the chain around her neck to reveal the modest ring dangling from the end of it; sneakily concealed under her dress.  “…you already gave me my favorite gift months ago.”

Nyx took her hand holding the ring and placed a kiss on it.  He had proposed months ago after all the dust had settled.  But since Insomnia was still in the middle of rebuilding, they decided to wait before getting married.  After all, marriage would mean telling all of Insomnia the truth about them and they were liking their privacy too much still.  

“I still want you to have this.”  He took the hand he was holding and flipped it over as he placed another piece of jewelry in her open palm.  

Luna picked it up and inspected it.  It was a chain with turquoise circles dangling across from it.   “It’s beautiful.”

“It was my sister’s.”  Luna looked up at him with wide eyes as her mouth fell open in shock.  “We didn’t have much in Galahd but that was still her favorite piece of jewelry.  She wore it on her head all the time.”

Luna could feel the tears building up behind her eyes.  Nyx didn’t talk about his past much, but she cherished the moments when he did open up to her.  “Selena?”

Nyx nodded.  As much as he tried to hide it, Luna could still see the pain on his face as she voiced his sister’s name.  “You don’t have to wear it tonight or anything…”

Luna placed a delicate finger over his lips to stop him from speaking.  “I’d be honored.”

Nyx let out a contented sigh.  “She would’ve loved you, you know?”  Luna gave him a sweet smile.  “Probably would’ve teased me to death about taking work home with me but…”  

At that, they both let out a laugh as the small tension was broken.  When their laughter subsided, Luna looked back up at him with a contemplating look on her features.  “Why are you giving this to me?”

Nyx sighed as he collected the courage to tell her.  “I couldn’t protect her like I wanted to.  And now we have a future that I would’ve wanted her to have.”  Luna began to regret asking because she could feel the sadness and disappointment radiating off of his body.  Before she could say anything, he placed a gentle hand on her face and cupped her cheek.  “I will always be here to protect you.  I won’t lose another woman I love.  But by giving you this…then at least a small piece of her lives to see the future I wanted for her.”

The tears that had built up in Luna’s eyes finally broke through.  She placed a hand over the one he had over her face.  When he pulled his hand away, Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to put on the piece of jewelry.  Nyx himself almost started crying at the sight of Luna wearing it the way his sister once did.

“I will carry it with me always.” 


End file.
